Una vista (titulo provisional)
by anle moto
Summary: Cuando la muerte le llego, penso que todo seguiria igual, nunca imagino el golpe para los mas cercanos, nunca imagino el impacto de su presencia en la vida de los suyos... (pesimo resumen)
1. Chapter 1

Lo se tengo un monton de historias por actualizar y les puedo decir que en mis carpeta de nuevas historias estan aumentado.

El titulo es provisional, si tienen ideas para el titulo, son bien recibidos.

Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, y algunos de los nombre le pertenecen a oc´s y nombres de algunos escritores a los que sigo y son compañeras en el fic, mecanica del corazon.

Cualquier cosa en reviwe o mp.

* * *

Muchas personas dicen que el camino entre la vida y la muerte es un largo túnel oscuro, que al final de este se encuentra una luz donde se encuentras seres que ya habrían abandonado esta vida, años atrás.

En ese momento un joven de cabellos castaños que desafiaban la gravedad caminaba por dicho túnel.

Su mirada estaba dispuesta a la luz que se encontraba al final de aquel lugar tan oscuro, sabiendo que en aquel ligero brillo que se agrandaba con cada paso que daba, estaría su ancestro.

Caminaba con seguridad, una que casi nunca había sentido en alguna parte de su vida, caminaba sin miedo, cosa extraña debido a que toda su vida sintió miedo.

Mientras se dirigía a la luz, sus pensamientos fueron a su familia y amigos, ellos estarían bien, estuvieron bien antes de él, lo estarían sin él.

No estaba seguro cuanto llevaba caminado, pero creía estar cerca del final al ver más brillante la luz y notar una silueta, cuando de pronto un resplandor se hizo presente.

Una forma humana se hizo presente, oculta por una capucha de color plata y detalles negros

- ** _Sawada Tsunayoshi, decimo Vongola_** —exclamo el extraño con una voz que hizo que el castaño se sintiera nervioso

-¿Quién eres?—cuestiono con un valor desconocido para el

— ** _Te diriges al otro lado, donde Giotto Di Vongola te espera, pero… al igual que otros deberás ver las consecuencias de tu viaje_**.

-¿Qué?

Una llama dorada se hizo presente cegando al joven heredero, cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al no estar mas en el túnel sino en una ciudad. Sus ojos se posaron en una ventana que le regresaba su imagen.

Estaba vestido completamente de blanco y un poco pálido. Pero tal vez lo que le llamo la atención fue la extraña sensación de que nadie le veía, tomando el mismo valor que en su caminar por el túnel se dirigió a una persona.

-Disculpe, ¿me puede decir dónde estamos?—pregunto, más la persona le ignoro, trayendo así algunos amargos recuerdos de su infancia donde nadie le hacía caso—disculpe—volvió a llamar, pero esta vez toco a la persona más su mano lo atravesó, provocando que retrocediera-¿Qué?

- _ **Llevas diez años, muerto**_ —exclamo una voz femenina, provocando que el castaño voltea a ver a un encapuchado

-¿Quién eres?

- _ **Realmente no tengo un nombre como tal, pero si quieres llamarme de alguna forma que sea Yami Krismiya, sígueme**_

-¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto una vez que está a la par de su extraña guía

- _ **En Verona, Italia**_ —respondió la mujer mientras caminaban por aquellas calles

-¿A dónde vamos?

- _ **Tu dime**_ —responde mientras se detienen- _ **¿a quién quieres ver?**_

-Yo…

Tsuna guardo silencio mientras miraba a la encapuchada

-A Dino

- _ **A Dino Cavallone veraz**_ —exclama mientras comienza a caminar y entrar a una puerta.

El castaño le siguió y se sorprende al ver que están en una oficina, misma donde se encuentra Romario y Dino.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al rubio, ellos se habían conocido gracias a Reborn y era consiente que Dino seria un excelente líder para su familia.

Y verlo ahí durante lo que parecía ser una reunión importante, parecía que su tiempo como alguien torpe había terminado.

La reunión termino y pudo ver algo que le extraño, Dino juntaba sus manos entrelazándolas y recargando su frente en ellas, mas su mirada estaba llena de melancolía, mientras miraba el calendario

 _-Jefe—exclamo Romario mientras notaba la tristeza que emanaba de su líder_

 _-De nuevo tendré que hacerlo aquí—susurro mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor—prepara todo Romario por favor_

 _-Si jefe_

El hombre salió mientras dejaba solo a su jefe, quien miraba el calendario

-¿Qué… que pasa?

 _ **-Te lo dije, llevas muerto diez años, de hecho hoy se cumplen**_

Exclamo de forma neutral y Tsuna miro la tristeza de quien era su hermano mayor.

Para los dos invisibles, fueron solo minutos, mientras que para Dino fueron horas los que pasaron en aquella lúgubre oficina.

En una parte alejada del jardín había un pequeño santuario con distintas flores y en el centro una pequeña imagen de un ángel.

En el lugar Dino se hinco para prender una vela y poner sus manos en forma de oración, dedicando unos pensamientos a su hermano pequeño

Tsuna observo como varios destellos se desprendían de las manos de Dino y volaban al ropaje de su guía.

- _ **Son buenos deseos y oraciones de descanso en tu nombre**_ —fue la respuesta de Yami a la muda pregunta de Tsuna— _ **durante unos seis años iba a visitarte, más debido a ciertas circunstancias ya no pudo viajar a tu ciudad, bien, es hora de irnos**_

Ambos salieron del jardín para poder salir de la mansión

-¿y ahora dónde vamos?—cuestiono Tsuna

- _ **¿a quién quieres visitar?**_

Tsuna miro la mansión para después suspirar

-A Enma

- ** _Con el líder Shimon te hallaras_**

Exclamo para que la llama dorada los envolviera de nuevo


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Akira Amano y algunos oc son compañeras del fic mecánica del corazón.

Capítulo dedicado a Brenda y Mikal

* * *

Cuando la llama se apagó, se encontró en otra ciudad y frente a él, otra persona. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple este nuevo encapuchado estaba cubierto con una capa de color turquesa con detalles negros.

-¿Quién eres?—pregunto mirando a su nuevo acompañante

- _ **Como mi compañera anterior, no tengo un nombre fijo, pero por esta ocasión pueden llamarme Brenda**_

-¿Dónde estamos?

- _ **En Venecia, cerca de la casa de campo de los Shimon**_

-¿Shimon?

- _ **Pediste ver a Enma Shimon**_

-Es cierto…

- _ **Vamos**_

Así se dirigió con su nueva acompañante, observando el lugar con detenimiento. Hasta que como en la ocasión anterior atravesaron una puerta para hallarse frente al décimo Shimon quien se encontraba practicando con sus habilidades de la llama Tierra.

Los dos invisibles observaron al joven de veinticinco años, quien entrenaba con sus habilidades, hasta que un hombre de cabello entre índigo y morado, ojos de color morados con ligeros toques de maquillaje y el tatuaje de una lagrima debajo de uno de estos, así como algunas banditas blancas en el rostro.

Notan la mirada del desconocido y un ligero suspiro sale de este, para apagar el sistema que apoyaba al joven don

 _-Es suficiente por hoy Enma—exclama el desconocido provocando que el nombrado se aleje_

 _-Skull—exclamo con una ligera sonrisa el amigo de Tsuna, provocando el reconocimiento de este al recién llegado-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Sabes lo que sucede—exclamo Skull y la ligera sonrisa de aquel joven desaparece ocultando sus ojos con el fleco_

 _-Adelheid se molestara sino continuo entrenando_

 _-Ella sabe que entrenar este día te hace daño_

Enma solo aprieta los puños, diez años atrás había regresado a esa misma casa para revisar asuntos de la familia, cuando una llamada les despertó…una noticia inesperada, una noticia que ningún jefe de la mafia habría esperado.

Recuerda haber soltado el teléfono y gritar para que todos despertaran, dio órdenes con furia, nadie lo entendió, solo su mano derecha sabía que algo estaba pasando, algo malo, sus manos temblando, de furia de miedo no lo sabía, solo sabía que estaba temblando.

Más lo que esperaba que fuera una cruel y vil mentira, una broma del sádico arcobaleno de su amigo, no lo era.

Lo último que recuerda es caer de rodillas y gritar por su amigo…

 _-Enma –exclama Skull, sabiendo lo que pasa por la mente de su amigo—Vamos a dar una vuelta_

 _-No estoy de humor_

 _-Vamos—dice mientras lo jala_

Tsuna observa a su amigo y los sigue, no le gusta el aura que lleva

-¿Qué...que le pasa?

- _ **Solo el ex-arcobaleno de la nube lo sabe, ni siquiera sus guardianes lo sabe**_ —es la respuesta que Brenda le da.

Skull lo lleva por toda Venecia, lo distrae lo lleva hasta un lugar lejano, donde se sientan a mirar el atardecer, momento en el cual el décimo Shimon se rompe.

Por qué Skull sabe que sus guardianes hicieron lo que creyeron correcto, mas ellos no saben de perder a alguien que no es tu amigo, sino tu hermano. Abraza al joven pelirrojo mientras acaricia sus cabellos, nunca tuvo mucho contacto con el chico, fueron meros encuentros debidos a las circunstancias el no conoció a quien estaba detrás del título, su amigo quien se aferra y llora dando pequeñas oraciones para él, si lo conoció

Tsuna mira con dolor a su amigo, mientras nota las mismas esferas de luz dirigirse a su acompañante.

 _ **-Es su forma de honrarte**_

La noche había caído y el ex arcobaleno cargo de forma fácil al joven capo, hacia un asunto que les esperaba.

 _-Gracias—fueron las palabas de la guardiana de los hielos, mientras salía y se dirigían de nuevo a la casa de campo._

Skull suspiro mientras se subía a su motocicleta, que siempre aparcaba en el lugar, dos años atrás Adelheid le había llamado debido a que Enma se había sobre esforzado en un entrenamiento y a pesar de las heridas continuaba con el entrenamiento.

Skull había llegado y se había hecho cargo, la familia había decidido que si Enma quería entrenar ese día que lo hiciera, mas ahora veían el daño que le hacía, por eso Skull se encargaba de sacarlo y que al final le diera a su forma los respetos que no se atrevía a llevar a aquel lugar de mármol.

- _ **¿a quién deseas ver a hora?—exclamo Brenda mientras Skull parte**_

Tsuna mira a la dirección donde Enma se va y piensa en sus demás amigos

-A Gokudera

- _ **¿a quién deseas ver?—volvió a preguntar**_

-Ya te lo dije quiero ver a Gokudera

- _ **¿a quién deseas ver ahora?**_

-A Gokudera—exclama poniéndose frente a ella—quiero ver a mi mano derecha Hayato Gokudera

- _ **¿A quién deseas ver ahora?**_

Tsuna no comprendió porque no le llevaban con su amigo así que suspiro profundamente y miro al cielo

-Quiero ver a Uni

- _ **A la líder del Giglio Nero y ex-arcobaleno del cielo veraz**_

La llama les rodeo de nuevo y al igual que la anterior se encontró en un nuevo lugar y con un nuevo acompañante

- _ **Soy Mikal y te acompañare con la líder del Giglio Nero y ex-arcobaleno Uni y nos encontramos en Milán sede principal de su familia**_

Tsuna asintió ante las palabras del nuevo encapuchado de vestimenta verde esmerada y detalles celestes

Así caminaron un poco hasta encontrarse con una interesante reunión, ya que se encontraba Uni junto a Byakuran, ambos parecían hablar de forma amena a pesar del ceño fruncido de Gamma

Solo estaban tomando te, ambos con sonrisas pequeñas en su rostro. De pronto la más joven alzo la mirada para fijarla donde Tsuna y Mikal están

 _-¿todo bien Uni?_

 _-S…si, no es nada_

-Uni nos puede ver

 _ **-Nadie puede ver a los muertos—exclama Mikal sin dejar de ver a la joven vidente—ni siquiera ella, ella solo ve el futuro, más no puede cambiarlo, nadie puede cambiarlo cuando está escrito**_

 _-¿segura Uni?_

 _-Si, fue solo una vieja sensación_

 _-Oh este año te toco a ti—fue la respuesta melancólica del lidere de la familia Gesso_

Cada año se juntaban exactamente en esa fecha, cada uno sentía aquella vieja sensación cuando los cielos del desaparecido trinisette se juntaban, un año ella, un año el, nunca juntos.

La eterna sonrisa del joven peliblanco nunca desaparecía, ni siquiera la burlona y hacia diez años lo había hecho y era remplazada por una mueca de melancolía todos esos días.

Mientras que el cielo del Giglio Nero se mantenía, bajo una mirada llena de tristeza igualmente en ese día.

No hablaban de nada de la mafia, no había platicas del pasado, simplemente había un silencio cómodo que daba un ligero tributo a un amigo que empezaban a conocer.

Las manos sobre el short se apretaron con fuerza, una visión del futuro cercano, un futuro que hacía diez años había sido brillante y feliz ahora era una sombra oscura de melancolía y desolación.

El peliblanco se alzó e hinco para tomar las manos de la joven tratando de contar la visión que tenía.

 _-Gracias Byakuran—exclamo con tristeza la chica._

Se mantuvieron en silencio y al final Byakuran indico que tenía cosas que hacer con su familia mientras salía, al final solo Uni y Gamma se quedaban juntos, ambos dedicando pequeñas oraciones a Tsuna.

Salieron dejando solo a la pareja y fue sorpresa para Tsuna estar en otro lugar

-¿Dónde Estamos Mikal?

- _ **Seguimos en Milán, pero ahora en la mansión Gesso, Byakuran viene**_

Ante las palabras de la chica observo como Byakuran le hablaba a su mano derecha y salía al jardín, donde los dos le siguieron hasta un pequeño estanque con peces koi, en el lugar les dio de comer y dejo una bolsa de sus malvaviscos favoritos, para después regalarle una sonrisa fresca al cielo.

Mikal se acercó y tomo la bolsa de malvavisco para cedérsela a Tsuna

-Gracias

- _ **Este es el tributo de Byakuran para ti, un año después de tu muerte creo este pequeño estanque lejos de la vista de todos y cada año hace el mismo ritual después de visitar a Uni**_

Tsuna tomo uno de los malvaviscos y lo comió sin darse cuenta que con cada bocado la pequeña luz salía a su compañera. Al terminarlo sonrió

-Gracias Byakuran

- _ **¿a quién quieres ir a ver ahora?**_

-A Gokudera—mas no hubo la respuesta que había escuchado en sus anteriores compañeros

- _ **¿a quién deseas visitar?**_

-¿a Yamamoto Takeshi?

- _ **¿a quién deseas visitar?**_

-Ha… ha I-pin

- _ **Veraz a la joven asesina I-pin estudiante del ex - arcobaleno Fon**_

Nadie puede ver a los muertos, pero hay quienes pueden sentirlos, Byakuran logro ver un destello dorado.

- _Descansa en paz Tsunayoshi…_

* * *

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo capitulo y este esta dedicado a Sagri y a Klazu.

La cancion que sale en el capitulo es Hana no Kusari de Saint Seiya lost canvas.

Si creen que hubiera sido mejor alguna otra, disponganlo en los comentario.

* * *

Tsuna miro al alrededor se, noto que estaba en otro lugar

-¿Dónde estoy?

 _ **-Estamos en Hong Kong, China, puedes llamarme Sagri—**_ exclamo el nuevo encapuchado de color vino y detalles morados— _ **quieres ver a tu hermana I-pin, veremos a tu hermana**_

Tsuna asiente mientras se dirige a la puerta más cercana, al llegar se encuentra en el patio de una escuela secundaria, el sonido de un quejido se encontraba presente, por lo que ambos seres invisibles se dirigieron a donde había una pequeña bola de estudiantes.

 _-Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con los más débiles—exclamo una joven china con un par de trenzas en el cabello y el uniforme de aquella escuela—si te metes con él, te las veraz conmigo_

 _-I-pin—fue el llamado de un hombre con una trenza quien miraba la escena con cansancio –déjalo I-pin_

 _-No hasta que lo jure_

 _-Lo… lo juro no volveré a molestar a los inútiles—exclama más el dolor se hace fuerte_

 _-¡No les digas inútiles, no lo son!_

 _-¡I-pin!_

La joven suelta la mano del chico y se van con el hombre que es su maestro

 _-¿Qué te he dicho I-pin?_

 _-Lo siento maestro Fon, pero no puedo permitir que estas injusticias se hagan en mi escuela._

Fon suspiro ante aquello, no fue buena idea que se quedara con Hibari aquellas vacaciones

Pero para Tsuna lo que había escuchado no era sorprendente como el hecho que aquellas acciones de su hermana fueran parte de su tributo a el

- _ **I-pin se convirtió en una guardiana de los chicos que eran llamados como tú: buenos para nada-exclama Sagri- los protege y es admirada por eso, la llaman la guardiana de los desafortunados**_

El castaño no dijo nada y ambos siguieron a la pareja, misma que era visto con admiración. Caminan hasta una casa sencilla pero hermosa y en el dojo ambos se sentaron, donde la calma se hallaba.

Fon miro a su alumna, ella había sido una niña normal a pesar de ser una asesina, todo para complacer a su maestro, más dicha complacencia cambio cuando esta fue adoptada por la familia del décimo y aquel joven de cabellos castaño y ojos color almendra le habían dado una nueva vida, como una niña normal.

Había sido una feliz niña normal, hasta aquel fatídico día, cerró los ojos recordando la llamada de la niña.

La forma tan normal de lo que le había dicho lo sucedido, tan sin emociones le hizo temer…

Cuando llego la niña estaba en negación o eso pensó, la verdad es que estaba en shock, la niña había visto al joven castaño superar más pruebas de vida o muerte, mismas que había superado con éxito, ¿cómo era que nadie supiera que había pasado? ¿Cómo era que en su colegio, un santuario como había dicho Fon en alguna ocasión, le había quitado a su hermano? ¿Quién odiaba tanto a su hermano para hacerle eso?

Eran preguntas que no podía responderle, decidió sacarla de Japón, regresarla a china. Ahí estuvieron y decidió sacarla de la vida de un asesino.

Nunca había tenido problemas con la niña, pero en la primaria comenzaron a llamarlo, había visto a un niño mayor molestar a uno más chico, solo por ser torpe. Hablo con ella y tras promesas incumplidas, todos, incluyéndole a él, aprendieron la lección.

I-pin se hizo la defensora de los más débiles, quienes en compensación a aquella defensa mejoraban en algunos aspectos y algunos se aliaban con ella a proteger a los demás, claro sin llegar a ser bravucones.

Por qué no faltaba alguno que buscaba venganza se volviera lo que odiaba I-pin y recibía una lección por parte de la niña.

Fon sonrió a su pupila, mientras le servía un poco de té.

 _-Vamos a Namimori_

 _-No_

 _-I-pin_

 _-No quiero ir, no aun—susurro mientras desviaba la vista y se levantaba para irse del lugar_

 _-Algún día la llevare Tsunayoshi_

-I-pin

- _ **-La sacaron de Japón después de tu funeral, nunca ha vuelto**_

Salieron del dojo para ir a ver a la niña, mas Tsuna no esperaba encontrar a aquella niña que quería como a una hermana, ella estaba sentada en frente un piano y permitiendo que algunas esferas llegaran a su acompañante.

Si ver a la niña tocando el piano era sorprendente inicio a cantar.

 _*Nakushita iro wa  
Tooi hi no kioku  
Furui e no gu no hako  
Sotto akereba_

 _Osanai tomo ga  
Itsumo ita yo ne  
Kawaru koto nai  
Ano egao_

 _Futari de yume wo  
egaita, kokoro  
no kyanbasu mada  
Iro asenai_

 _Kimo no te to boku no  
te wo kasaneta hino  
nukumori_

 _Hito wa naze  
itoshisa to  
Nikushimi wo awasemotte itsumo  
Ikiru no darou_

 _Yorokobi to  
kanashimi wo  
Karamasetsumuida  
seishun no  
towa no kizuna  
hana no kusari yo_

 _Sugisatta uta wa  
tooi hi no kioku  
Chirabatta hotonoha  
hiroiatsume_

 _Me mo kuramu you na to ki wo  
sugoshita  
Soba ni itsumo  
Kima ga ita ne_

 _Futari de oto wo_

 _kasaneta, mune no  
gosenfu wa towa  
ni kienai_

 _Futatsu no koe ga_

 _hibikiaukokoro no  
haamonii_

 _Kami wa naze_

 _Meguriai  
wakareyuku sadame wo  
hito ni ataeta no darou_

 _Afurederu_

 _kono namida  
kawa to nari hana no hitsugi  
nosenagarete yuku  
To wa no merodii_

 _Hito wa naze_

 _itoshisa to  
nikushimi wo awasemotte itsumo  
ikiru no darou_

 _Yorokobi to_

 _Kanashimi wo  
Karamasetsumuida seishun  
No towa no kizuna  
Hana no kusari yo_

 _Kami_

 _sae mo kirenai_

 _Tamashii no_

 _Hana no kusari_

 _Me mo kuramu you na to ki wo  
sugoshita  
Soba ni itsumo  
Kima ga ita ne_

 _Futari de oto wo_

 _kasaneta, mune no  
gosenfu wa towa  
ni kienai_

 _Futatsu no koe ga_

 _hibikiaukokoro no  
haamonii_

 _Kami wa naze_

 _Meguriai  
wakareyuku sadame wo  
hito ni ataeta no darou_

 _Afurederu_

 _kono namida  
kawa to nari hana no hitsugi  
nosenagarete yuku  
To wa no merodii_

 _Hito wa naze_

 _itoshisa to  
nikushimi wo awasemotte itsumo  
ikiru no darou_

 _Yorokobi to_

 _Kanashimi wo  
Karamasetsumuida seishun  
No towa no kizuna  
Hana no kusari yo_

 _Kami_

 _sae mo kirenai_

 _Tamashii no_

 _Hana no kusari"_

Al finalizar la joven solo sontinuo tocando, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

 _-Algún día iré a verte Tsuna_

Fueron las palabras que dijo para irse a su habitación.

- _ **¿A quién veremos ahora?**_

-Quiero ver a Yamamoto—mas no recibió respuesta—a Ryohei

 _ **-¿A quién veremos ahora?**_

-A… alguno de mis guardianes

 _ **-¿A quién deseas ver?**_

-¿Por qué no puedo ver a mis guardianes?—cuestiono Tsuna

 _ **-A un no es tiempo que los veas**_

-Quiero ver a Futta

 _ **-El chico ranking Futta veraz**_

La llama brillo y los dirigió a una parte donde se encontraba lloviendo, para Tsuna ya no fue sorpresa ver a otro encapuchado a su lado. Los colores eran un gris perla con detalles morados.

 _ **-Estamos en Nápoles y me puedes llamar Klazu**_

Tsuna asintió y noto que a pesar de la lluvia no se mojaban, así que camino con su nueva compañera, hasta una especie de evento, donde pudo ubicar a su hermano Fuuta y ahí pudo apreciar que solo el entrar al evento varias esferas se dirigieron a su compañera.

 _ **-Este evento es para honrarte a ti, es una beca llamada decimo cielo, a los chicos con problemas económicos, pero con excelentes promedios.**_

-¿Por qué a mi honor? No era bueno en calificaciones y él lo sabia

 _ **-Bueno, no eras bueno en la escuela, pero te esforzabas por salir, eso es lo que ve Futta en ellos la misma determinación que vio en ti**_

Tsuna no dijo nada solo vio como los chicos pasaban y abrazaban a Futta quien les sonreía.

Al terminar el evento, Futta se acercó a uno de sus subordinados.

 _-Es el último, me alegra que la lluvia comenzara ahora y no antes—exclamo el joven con una sonrisa_

 _-A mí también me alegra joven Futta_

El joven sonríe mientras mira el nombre de la beca, justo después del funeral regreso a Italia, donde retomo su vida, más muy en el fondo aun extrañaba a su hermano mayor Tsuna, desde ese entonces no volvió a la ciudad.

Sus padres había intentado que fuera para rendirle culto a aquel joven que le había cuidado en la infancia, mas este se negó y puso de pretexto la escuela y ahora la beca, por eso lo hacía en la fecha de su muerte.

Continuaron observando al joven convivir con los niños y las demás actividades para dicha beca.

Tsuna no pudo evitar observar un deje de tristeza en los ojos de su hermano mismo que no le gustaba.

Al final del día durante la cena el joven hizo un silencioso brindis, para después retirarse a su habitación y conectarse con el planeta ranking.

 _-Algún día tendré el valor de visitarte_

Aquellas palabras eran una promesa que le llegaba a la chica.

 _ **-¿a quién deseas ver?**_

-A mis padres

 _ **-¿A quién deseas ver?**_

-A nono—exclamo después de un suspiro.

 _ **-A Timoteo Di Vongola, el noveno veraz…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, sino a su fabulosa creadora, así como Hime y Cyntia a sus propias creadoras. Gracias por permitirme utilizar sus nombre.

* * *

Estaba fuera de una hermosa mansión aunque el aura que le rodeaba era bastante deprimente, la esencia de la muerte era muy fuerte. Tsuna no pudo evitar abrazarse así mismo intentando mantener un poco de calor y que la sensación de tristeza que rodeaba el lugar fuera menor.

 _ **-Bienvenido a Sicilia, la mansión principal de Vongola, soy Hime –exclamo la desconocida con una túnica gris y detalles blancos-y veremos a Timoteo Di Vongola como lo deseaste Tsunayoshi**_

Tsuna asintió mirando la mansión que se antojaba como parte de una tétrica película de terror, recorrió la casa y no pudo evitar escuchar rumores sobre la desaparición de Vongola, sobre lo que sucedería con ellos y con los territorios de aquella antigua familia.

También frases llenas de sorpresa, llenas de incredulidad, porque para ellos Vongola se les antojaba eterna.

Llegaron hasta la oficina principal, lugar donde se encontraba Timoteo, quien a ojos de Tsuna estaba muy acabado.

El anciano se encontraba firmando una serie de documentos, mismos que terminarían por fin a Vongola, cediéndole su lugar como familia mafiosa a Varia.

Una sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro cansado, su hijo Xanxus seria por fin el líder de la familia más poderosa. Pero también una de las más poderosas y sangrienta de toda la mafia, de ahí que en ese momento el aun escuadrón asesino de Vongola fuera tan temible.

Permitió que un suspiro saliera de sus labios, mientras miraba el papeleo que estaba frente a él. Mismo que había dejado de firmar para poder sumirse en aquellos pensamientos de Varia.

En un mes Vongola desaparecería dejando un gran hueco en la estructura de la mafia, siendo Cavallone, Shimon e incluso Giglio Nero con la recién formada alianza con Gesso, creando a Millifore, quienes se mantendrían en las altas esferas de la mafia, además que ellas eran consideradas como las herederas de Vongola, y que una de ellas tomara el lugar de la familia de la almeja, mas no todos aceptarían dicha decisión.

Sabía que una guerra por aquel puesto estaba por desatarse, lo único que rogaba era que no hubiera demasiado derramamiento inocente. Una vaga esperanza a la que se aferraba.

Dejo un suspiro salir, para ver la fotografía que se encontraba a su lado, la última fotografía de la familia Sawada, si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería después, mas no era adivino y su intuición solo le había dicho que algo pasaría, algo paso…

Aun recordaba claramente las veces que supo de la muerte de sus hijos, si bien fueron dolorosas, como lo es la pérdida de un hijo, no lo fue tanto como aquella llamada.

La llamada de Reborn, la noticia dado por su viejo amigo y la falta de emoción en dicha llamada nunca se le olvidara, así como tampoco lo que aquello provoco para la familia. Sobre todo a los más cercanos del chico.

Aquel día las esperanzas de una Vongola como en los principios de Primo habían muerto, muchas cosas habían muerto aquel día.

Pero sobre todo aquel día había perdido al nieto que nunca pudo tener, porque aquel castaño se había ganado ese lugar en su corazón.

Dejo la foto para continuar con los distintos elementos para poder irse por fin a su merecido descanso, uno en el cual esperaba disfrutar con la constante visita de aquel joven castaño, más el destino había sido cruel al prohibirle aquel deseo.

Una lagrima cayo y fue retirada de forma pronta, aún era el líder de una familia rota, de una decadente Vongola, moribunda que por fin descansaría a fin de mes.

Tsuna se acercó para tocar el brazo de su abuelo, mas su toque lo atravesó.

Pero aquel intento de confortar al anciano, logro su cometido, calmo un poco al anciano que con aquel recuerdo, con aquella calidez que solo el cielo puede dar, obtuvo fuerzas para lograr superar este difícil mes.

Mientras continuaba firmando, encontró un documento que le hizo mirar a la nada, justo con la mirada perdida, es como le encuentra su mano derecha Ganauche, quien mira el documento.

 _-Iniciará en cualquier momento—exclamo haciendo que el anciano, quien se había percatado de su presencia, asintiera_

 _-Si y como todos los años, solo Squalo estará a su lado_

Se levanta dejando los papeles, ya no puede continuar así que decide realizar la acción que se ha hecho costumbre durante los últimos diez años.

Tsuna les sigue y ve que entran a otra sala donde hay varias pinturas, de las distintas generaciones de Vongola, ahí los demás guardianes les esperan, con una vela en el centro de color blanca y siete copas de vino.

Ahí cada uno toma la copa y dan un silencioso brindis que líbera las esferas de tributo a la joven que acompaña al castaño.

 _-por ti y tu descanso Tsunayoshi_

El joven ve el brindis en su honor y siente la tristeza de los presentes.

 _ **-¿A quién deseas ver ahora decimo?—cuestiona Hime**_

 _ **-A Xanxus**_

 _ **-Veraz ha Xanxus líder de Varia poseedor de la llama de la ira.**_

Tsuna observo la puerta y la cruzo, para encontrarse nada más ni nada menos que el castillo varia, justo en el momento que la mayoría de los habitantes abandonaban el lugar.

 _ **-Sicilia noroeste es nuestra ubicación, llámame Cyntia Prats, aquí hallaremos a Xanxus**_

Tsuna asintió mientras miraba a su nueva compañera, quien tenía una capa de color verde pasto y decorados azules.

Ambos notaron que en la entrada del castillo se encontraba Squalo quien miraba con una serenidad propia de su elemento. Mientras los demás miembros miran con melancolía el castillo que abandonan por esa semana.

Squalo cerró las puertas del lugar, permitiendo que la oscuridad reinara en todo el edificio, fue hasta un dojo donde mantenía una pose serena, tranquila y miraba a la nada con su espada sobre sus piernas, provocando las esferas a su acompañante.

El silencio fue roto por una explosión, sacando de su meditación a Squalo, quien tomo su espada para dirigirse a la parte trasera del castillo.

Ahí frente a los tres y esferas llegándole a ellos noto a un Xanxus destruyendo a aquel lugar.

Squalo se quedó a la entrada observando la destrucción provocada por su compañero, aquella zona había sido destruida diez años atrás, y se convirtió en un lugar desértico después de diez años de ataque constante, Squalo ya no quiso invertir en un lugar que sería destruido año tras año.

Xanxus no era de demostrar afecto, la ira predominaba su carácter, el desprecio de los hijos del noveno, su propia actitud le hicieron fuerte de carácter, pero el silencio del noveno respecto a su propio origen, le hicieron creer que era un candidato. Su ira se convirtió en odio y fue considerado un bastardo sin corazón.

Pero Squalo sabía que si tenía corazón y la destrucción de esa área era prueba de ello.

Por qué el líder de Varia, el poseedor de la llama de la ira no podía demostrar su tristeza como una persona normal, solo con destrucción podía apagar la amargura que sentía.

El grito de amargura y el último disparo hacen que la mano derecha de aquel hombre se acerque con una copa de vino, mismo que no llega a los labios sino a las llamas que cubren la zona

No hay palabras para ese ritual, solo llamas que consumen todo a su alrededor, la lluvia le consuela mandando una tranquilidad que aprendió a darle cada año.

Son asesinos sin corazón, las muestras de debilidad son impropias para ambos, solo ellos saben cómo hacerle frente a la tristeza, porque solo en la soledad, en el silencio pueden desahogarse.

Tsuna se acerca a la pareja y así como lo hizo con Timoteo le brinda tranquilidad, un vago consuelo a ellos

-¿Por qué sufren?

 _ **-Por ti, aunque nunca lo digieran te estimaban, de hecho Xanxus esperaba ver la Vongola que crearías y si él y su equipo podrían pertenecer a ella, quisieras o no, él supo de tu intervención después del conflicto de los anillos.**_

Tsuna se quedó en silencio mientras miraba el fuego que no había dejado de brindarles esferas de luz.

\- _**¿A quién deseas ver ahora?**_

-A mis padres—susurra sintiendo su intuición intranquila

 _ **-…. A tus padres veras decimo Vongola**_

La respuesta lo pone aún más nervioso


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevo capítulo, con dedicación a Ximena Pinkus y Carla Neush

* * *

 _ **-Bienvenido a la Toscana—exclama una joven de capa índigo con detalles morados—me nombraron como Ximena pinkus y te llevare a ver a tu padre**_

El castaño asintió aunque su intuición le decía que las siguientes visitas serían muy amargas para él. Así ambos se dirigieron al interior de un edificio blanco que tenía apariencia de hospital, donde pueden observar a los trabajadores de dicho lugar con aquel pulcro uniforme blanco y también a los pacientes con pants completos de un tono crema, pero nota algo raro en ellos, movimientos hechos a una pared, susurros a personas invisibles, continua su camino con su extraña guía, manteniendo sus preguntas en su mente y mientras recorre el lugar una silueta familiar se hace presente.

-¿Basil?

Pregunta mirando a la joven quien asiente, así siguieron a Basil, quien saludaba a los enfermeros del lugar con una familiaridad que abruma al castaño, hasta una habitación ahí, el joven puso flores frescas, mismas que llevaba desde el principio, y se sentó a ver quién se encontraba en el lugar.

Aquel hombre rubio sentado mirando sin mirar realmente por la ventana, una sonrisa melancólica adorna aquel rostro.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron en sorpresa, la persona que Basil iba a ver no era otro que: su padre

-¿papa?-cuestiona al ver al hombre perdido

 _ **-Recuerda que no te ven ni escuchan-exclama Ximena, para recordarle en forma de reproche, o al menos así le pareció- llevas 10 años, muerto**_

 _-Maestro-Basil intenta iniciar una conversación, pero no sabe que decir, no han podido sacarle palabra al hombre por ocho años_

Así ambos se sumen en un silencio, ni una palabra, solo algunas lágrimas silenciosas y sonrisas melancólicas de un pasado que no puede volver, a Tsuna esa situación le ponía nervioso, si bien nunca tuvo un trato muy grande con su padre debido a su trabajo en la Vongola, y en su pensar, errónea forma de protegerle a su madre y a él, no podía evitar sentir incomodidad ante la situación actual, ¿porque parecía que su padre estaba en otro mundo? ¿Qué le había pasado?

-¿Qué le paso?-interrogo intentando que la angustia y nerviosismo no se hiciera presente en su voz-¿Dónde está mama?

 _ **-¿Deseas saber lo que le paso? ¿O ver a tu madre?**_

Tsuna mira de nuevo el intento sin resultados de Basil para tener una conversación con Iemitsu, la melancolía en su sonrisa y las traicioneras lagrimas que caen sin motivo aparente

-Yo…

 _ **-Tu padre perdió todo hace ocho años—exclama Ximena ante la duda del joven Vongola—lo encontraron dos años después de tu muerte, así, perdido en un mundo idílico, un mundo donde lo que más desea está presente.**_

Tsuna se quedó en silencio mirando a su padre y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lle…llévame con mi mama

 _ **-A Nana Sawada veraz, debes ser fuerte Tsunayoshi**_

Así ambos se dirigieron a la salida del lugar donde otra encapuchada les esperaba, Tsuna ni siquiera noto cuando su anterior acompañante se había retirado, solo vio frente a él, a una joven de túnica rosada y detalles magenta, el no ver su rostro con las anteriores no le causaba ningún inconveniente, pero con esta chica si, tenía ganas de gritarle que se quitara la capa, que le mostrara su rostro, que no le viera con compasión ni lastima, incluso aceptaba miradas o muecas de burla, no de compasión como sentía que le daba esta desconocida.

 _ **-Yo te llevare con tu madre—exclamo la desconocida—soy conocida por mis compañeras como Carla Neush Von Stein, sígueme.**_

Así comenzaron a caminar, Tsuna estaba confundido debido al comportamiento de su padre por lo que no se percató del camino hasta que se encontraron el lugar exacto, este al verla dio un paso atrás y miro a la joven que le acompañaba

-¿Venimos a ver mi tumba? ¿Mama está aquí?—pregunta ante la entrada de aquel campo santo

 _ **-Aquí está tu madre, Tsunayoshi—exclamo con un tono neutral de voz, mientras comienza a adentrarse al lugar**_

Comenzaron a caminar por las distintas tumbas que había, Tsuna miraba todo esperando ver la silueta de aquella amable e ingenua mujer, mas nada había en el lugar, solo personas que nunca tuvieron que ver con él, y la angustia en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande, con cada paso, se detuvo solo porque choco con su guía.

Le miro la espalda y con pasos lentos se puso a su lado para poder ver a su madre…

Tsuna cayo de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba frente a una tumba, mas no había nadie en el lugar, solo la fría placa de mármol con la efigie de un ángel... estaban frente a la tumba de Nana Sawada.

Con mano temblorosa recorrió cada letra del nombre grabado en el mármol blanco. Estaba tan absorto en aquella acción que no se dio cuenta de que su acompañante se hinco a su lado, dándole de aquella forma su más sentido pésame y compañía en ese triste momento.

-¿q...que paso? -pregunto con voz entrecortada

 _ **-Tu madre no soporto tu pérdida-exclamo Carla- se dejó sumir por su tristeza. Ella estaba enferma, pero nunca se hizo estudios, dos semanas después de tu funeral, le diagnosticaron su enfermedad, simplemente no peleo contra ella, simplemente no quiso hacerlo, murió nueve meses después de ti, fue exactamente en su funeral cuando tu padre desapareció, estaba desconsolado, su familia se había extinguido en menos de un año, completamente devastado, pidió soledad y nunca lo volvieron a ver hasta después de dos años, la forma en que lo encontraron fue como lo viste con mi compañera Ximena, la tumba es visitada solo por el noveno y Basil igual que tu padre es visitado por ellos.**_

Tsuna no dijo nada, solo miro con lágrimas la tumba, su mama lo había seguido casi inmediatamente y ahora su padre vivía de recuerdos.

No supo cuánto se quedó ahí, repasando con sus dedos las letras que daban aquel epitafio.

 _ **-Es hora de que veas a tus amigos—exclamo la joven mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro**_

Tsuna asintió sintiéndose cansado y agotado de forma mental, limpia las lágrimas que aun caían y con un gran dolor se separó de la tumba de su madre.

Estaba seguro de algo y es que las palabras escritas en mármol nunca las olvidaría.

" **Nana Sawada**

 **xx-xx-xxx-xx-xx-xxx**

 **Aquí yace una gran mujer, esposa y madre**

 **Esperando de corazón que se encuentre con su pequeño cielo**

 **Le recuerdan amigos"**

Camino en silencio, aferrándose aun al hecho de que alguno de sus amigos continuara con su vida tal y como la tenían, aferrándose a esa vana esperanza que se apagaba con cada visita.

Debido a la sorpresa de lo sucedido a sus padres, no se percató que las lágrimas de su padre, ni la ligera brisa les acompaño en aquel lugar, fueron las esferas que le dieron a sus guías. Ni que se dirigía solo a la entrada de aquel cementerio.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, me olvide de estos dos capitulos, tengo la cabeza hecho un lio


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Tsuna se dio cuenta ya había salido del cementerio y para su sorpresa se encontraba en su ciudad natal: Namimori.

 _ **-Bienvenido de nuevo Tsunayoshi—exclamo su nueva guía vestida con una capa blanca y detalles dorados—fui nombrada en algún momento como Eiko, puedes llamarme de esta forma**_

Tsuna asintió, pero no pudo evitar mirar con ternura a su alrededor mientras caminan, su ciudad, el lugar donde rio y lloro, donde tuvo muchas aventuras con sus amigos.

Durante su andar, distinguió una figura saliendo de una tienda de dulces, una figura muy familiar y querida para el

-Es Lambo—exclamo con alegría al ver a su pequeño hermano.

Mas su alegría se opacó ante la vista más cercana de Lambo, el aura de melancolía que llevaba en ese momento le recordaba perfectamente al que los apoyo en la batalla contra Varia, una tristeza muy profunda.

Le comenzaron a seguir, observando como caminaba por las calles de aquella pacifica ciudad, regalando algunos dulces a niños que veía, mis acción provocaba las esferas a su tributo, lo vio ir y sentarse en el parque y perderse en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al cielo, permitiendo alguna que otra traicionera lagrima cayera y fuera retirada de forma rápida

-Lambo

 _ **-El vino a Namimori con la misión de matar a Reborn y así demostrar su valía en la familia Bovino, pero al hacerlo se encontró con otra familia, una que le permitió ser un niño, que le permitió disfrutar una infancia que nunca tendría en Italia, el quería crecer de forma rápida, para poder ser ed ayuda a su hermano mayor, tu**_

Tsuna miro a su pequeño hermano, se sentía mal al verlo de esa forma. Después de unos minutos el joven se levantó y comenzó su camino con dirección desconocida por el castaño, continuando con su ritual de cada año, continuando su recorrido por todos los lugares donde estuvo con su hermano mayor, regalando dulces de uva en honor a aquel joven de cabellos castaños.

-¿Qué paso con el después de…?—no termino la pregunta sabiendo que su acompañante le entendería

 _ **-Durante una semana pregunto por su hermano mayor, después por que se habían llevado a mama, ¿Por qué no podía estar con ella?¿por qué se había ido con su hermano y no se lo habían llevado?¿por qué I-pin y Fuuta se fueron?¿por qué Reborn le dijo que se quedara ahí con otra familia? Él quería a su familia, aquella familia que le acogió sin preguntar nada. Pero todos le decían que tenía que ser así, a los ocho años compendio que la muerte arrebataba lo que uno más amaba.**_

-¿Quién se quedó con él?

Pregunto más nadie le contesto al voltear se encontró solo y una fuerte ráfaga de viento le cegó solo por unos instantes, para después aparecer frente a una casa que le era muy familiar

-Es la casa de Kyoko

 _ **-Así es—respondió una nueva voz, a su lado se materializaba una completa desconocida de túnica lila y detalles negros—mi último nombre fue Viviana**_

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?—pregunto, más su respuesta llego por medio de un niño que llagaba a tocar el timbre la casa y era recibida por la persona menos esperada—Es Hana, la amiga de Kyoko

 _-Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra el doctor Sasagawa?_

 _-¿Quién lo busca?—cuestiona la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos grises_

 _-Soy Shaoran, alumno de la escuela Namimori_

 _-Pasa, lo llamare en un momento_

Tsuna y Viviana entraron, ahí observaron como el joven se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto, preocupado por el niño

 _ **-Pronto lo sabrás**_

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Tsuna se encontró con la versión adulta del joven al que llamo hermano mayor en su mente, un hombre hecho y derecho, más en su mirada no se hallaba aquella pasión extrema con que lo conoció

 _-Me alegro que viniera Shaoran_

 _-Lo pensé mucho, doctor y… bueno quiero acusar a los chicos que me molestan, pero…_

 _-Le tienes miedo al director—exclamo con una sonrisa comprensiva—si incluso a mí me da miedo, el lunes iremos a decirle todo y nada de echarse para atrás, pasare por ti_

 _-Gracias doctor_

El niño más tranquilo sonrió y después de darle un abrazo se retiró, dejando a la pareja sola, Hana observo como su esposo iba a un armario donde guardaba todo lo referente al boxeo y sacaba unos guantes

 _-¿Cuándo dejaras de hacerle al abogado de los indefensos?—pregunto con una ceja levantada Hana, la misma pregunta de todos los años, esperando un "lo hago porque quiero" de siempre, mas había una respuesta oculta en ella, una culpa ligera, pero culpa al fin y al cabo_

 _-Sabes el motivo por el cual lo hago Hana—exclamo y se pudo apreciar un ligero tinte de reproche, que provoco que la mujer desviara la mirada—regresare más tarde_

 _-Si_

-¿No comprendo?

 _ **-Hana diría años después que había visto algo sospechoso el dia de tu muerte, pero nunca lo relaciono con tu ataque hasta hace unos meses que fue duramente interrogada frente a su esposo, él no le culpa, pero ella sabe que de haber hablado antes tu muerte no hubiera quedado impune**_

-No es su culpa

 _ **-No, no lo es—se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban siguiendo al hombre de cabellos blancos**_

-A tu compañera, le pregunte por la familia que adopto a Lambo

 _ **-La familia Sasagawa se quedó con el pequeño por petición de Reborn**_

-Kyoko

 _ **-En Tokio en su carrera de modelo**_

-¿Y Haru?

 _ **-En Osaka, como profesora de un jardín de niños**_

Continuaron su caminar junto al doctor, Tsuna no podía apreciar cambio alguno, solo la falta de algo en su mirada, mas dio a conocer su pensamiento principal

-Pensé que se haría boxeador

 _ **-Estudio medicina, porque hacia salvaría vidas e intentaría ayudar a los jóvenes que sufrían, es uno de los mejores doctores de la ciudad**_

-Pero…-cuestiono sabiendo que existía un pero en aquella historia de éxito

 _ **-Su vida dejo de ser extrema**_

Aquella frase le hizo sentir una piedra en el estómago, nunca se esperó que su hermano mayor dejara de vivir una vida extrema

Poco a poco el camino se le hizo familiar y la entrada al cementerio se hizo presente ahí una figura que había visto hacia poco se hizo presente

 _-Lambo_

 _-Hola Ryohei_

* * *

Aqui esta lo sucedido con Lambo y Ryohei


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes aqui utilizados le pertenecen a su correpsondientes creadores, gracias por el prestamo de sus OC.

* * *

Tsuna se sorprendió ante la presencia del desconocido, sabía que le conocía, su intuición le indicaba que ese hombre de traje era muy importante para él, que el aura que le rodeaba, una que indicaba peligro, por extraño que le pareciera, le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad, de estar en casa.

-¿Quién es? - cuestiono al ver a su acompañante

 _-Es tu tutor el asesino asueldo de vongola Reborn. Poco después de tu muerte pudo romper la maldición-_ el silencio se unió a ellos y Tsuna aprecio que del cuerpo de su tutor las esferas comenzaban a llegarles- _nunca volvió a tomar un alumno. Dino y tu fueron los últimos, sigue haciendo su trabajo es el mejor después de todo. Claro que ahora es más sádico de lo que lo recuerdas._

-¿Por qué?

 **- _Solo Timoteo lo sabe y algunos como Uni lo sospechan—exclamo la desconocida—por cierto, me nombraron Cynthia en algún momento de mi existencia_**

El silencio los rodea y observan como de una bolsa saca regalos para los dos guardianes que ve. Para Lambo una bolsa de dulces de uva mismos de los cuales solo un puñado que saca en ese instante serán comidos por el más joven de los guardianes y para Riohey un nuevo maletín de doctor.

 _\- ¿Ya estamos todos? —pregunta el ex -tutor_

- _Él debe estar adentro—responde el medico mientras miraba al interior del lugar_

\- ¿El? ¿De quién hablan? -cuestiono Tsuna sin dejar de mirar la bolsa y sentir miedo

 **- _Ya lo sabrás_**

Las palabras de su acompañante solo le dan más nerviosismo observa como los tres entran al cementerio. Piensa que ahí vera a sus demás amigos, más con cada paso al centro del cementerio su intuición le informa que lo que vera no le agradara. Quiere retroceder más se arma de valor para seguir a sus amigos.

Mientras lo hace observa a su tutor, algo no está bien, su tutor tiene los ojos muertos y él se siente culpable.

Reborn nunca lamento una muerte mas allá de la de Luce. Pero en aquella muerte se le permitió tener su duelo…

Pero la muerte de Tsuna no.

Reborn fue el que hizo el reconocimiento del cadáver, él fue quien se encargó de dar la noticia al noveno y los aliados, él fue quien se hizo cargo de los ritos funerarios.

Quien tomo decisiones ante la caída de Iemitsu y Nana. De entregar a Lambo con Sasagawa, de informar sobre la salida de Gokudera hacia Italia a Shamal. De echar un ojo en los guardianes de Tsuna.

De intentar arreglar el asunto de Mukuro.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta había continuado su vida, había pasado casi un año desde aquel terrible momento. Cuando recupero su cuerpo.

Durante aquel año no volvió a pisar Namimori y algo de lo que no había sufrido antes comenzó a sufrir. Pesadilla, mismas donde el cuerpo inerte de aquel joven castaño estaba rodeado de su sangre, donde con desesperación intentaba llegar más nunca lo lograba.

Dos años después pudo regresar a Namimori y ahí inicio un rito con los guardianes que quedaban, solo de esa forma el más cruel asesino podía ir a presentar sus respetos a un joven que llego a querer como a un hijo.

Nunca se permitió tener un duelo similar al de Luce, se dijo así mismo que lo haría cuando encontrara aquellos que le habían arrebatado a su cielo.

Las silenciosas tumbas les dan la bienvenida y Tsuna espera, ansia escuchar los gritos de su mano derecha y amigo de aquel que fue el primero, tal vez hincado pidiéndole perdón de algo tanto.

O espera escuchar una tranquila risa intentado consolar a la tormenta.

Sus ojos se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas en su búsqueda de sus amigos, los más cercanos. Mas el silencio de las tumbas lo inquietan cada vez más la pena que emana de sus compañeros no ayuda

\- ¿Dónde están Gokudera y Yamamoto? -pregunta con miedo al no ver a sus amigos por ningún lado y el ceremonial recorrido de los otros

 _- **Pronto los veremos… -exclama una segunda voz y ahora se encuentra con ellos un nuevo desconocido de túnica verde agua y filo negro-debes ser fuerte Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

Las palabras no lo tranquilizan y las lágrimas que desea retener, salen, se detiene se niega a continuar, lo que vera será doloroso, lo sabe.

- ** _Hay que continuar_**

 ** _-Sagri tiene razón, debemos continuar Decimo_**

-Yo… yo

Titubeo, mas la ahora serena voz de su extremo guardián le hace acercase, con las piernas temblándole, desea que sea su tumba…

 _-Bien él ya estuvo aquí-exclama Ryohei deteniéndose en una tumba donde inicia una especie de escalinata_

Tsuna nunca se imaginó que en ese viaje deseara ver su tumba más que nada, pero la intuición heredada por Primo le indica que la tumba no es la de él, es la de alguien más, observa como Reborn saca de la bolsa que trae algo redondo, niega con la cabeza, aquello es imposible, aquello era un error un cruel error, cruel y doloroso error, más las palabras de Lambo le confirman una cruel verdad que no quería ver desde su llegada al cementerio.

 _-Ten unos dulces de uva Takeshi_

* * *

Corto lo se, espero que les gutse y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes del anime no me pertenecen, sino a su fantástica creadora. Así como también le agradezco a las chicas de los oc´s que me fueron prestados.**

* * *

El mármol de aquella lápida había sido pedida de un tono azul, con la intención de transmitir tranquilidad, misma que las llamas de la lluvia dan a la familia.

Una pelota de beisball, los dulces de uva y una pequeña espada están recargadas en el lugar, de un tono plata las letras que dan a conocer quien esta ahí.

 **Yamamoto Takeshi**

Aquel joven de tez morena y cuya sonrisa real te mantiene tranquilo, quien a pesar de los problemas, a pesar del peligro que había, siempre el asunto de Vongola no era más que un juego, con la intención de tranquilizar a uno de los más jóvenes y sobre todo al pilar de aquel peculiar grupo.

Un joven con un futuro prometedor, había encontrado el descanso en aquel lugar.

Con los ojos fijos en aquel nombre, Tsuna cae mirando con miedo las palabras que hay en el lugar, no entiende qué sucede.

Las pequeñas esferas de color plata se desprenden de la tumba y se reúnen a sus acompañantes, quien son aquellos que le acompañan en tan extraño viaje, aquella tumba también es una oración a él, ya no son solo dos, son todos los que les acompañaron anteriormente.

-¿Que… que paso?

 _-Continuó su vida-exclamaron las voces en sincronía-más dejó el béisbol y la espada, la espada le recordaba que había fallado como guardián y el beisballl ya no le llenaba como antes._

-!Mienten¡ Yamamoto nunca haría eso…. el béisbol era su pasión, era...el..

El susurro del viento acompañando a los dolientes de aquel instante se presenta, una vieja promesa hecho durante una noche, después de mucho pensamientos y todos con el mismo final

 _=Are hasta lo imposible para ayudarte…. Eres un gran amigo Tsuna, gracias=_

 _Pero la tragedia había llegado de forma silenciosa, nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo imaginaba, solo el destino había sido cruel aquella vez, su extraña familia estaba desapareciendo, aquel chiquitín que siempre tenía temple, parecía perdido, cerrado ante el dolor de los demás, no hubo con quien compartir su dolor y de pronto todo era vació sin emoción, no había motivos para que acciones tales como practicar béisbol fueran un distractor, no había nadie que le apoyara, su padre lo intentó, pero no entendía realmente el significado de aquel dolor, si bien no era comparable a la pérdida de su madre, pero igual se había sentido perdido, quién lo pudo apoyar, entenderlo había decidido huir, dejándolo solo._

 _Su vida se hizo monótona, sólo aquellos aniversarios volvía a tener su vieja voluntad, con la intención de volver a vivir había ido a casa, mas un maleantes atacaron a una mujer con su pequeño, no dudó en defenderles, sabiendo que aquel Joven lo hubiera hecho, su tributo había nacido ese instante, más la muerte tenía otros planes._

 _El sonido de un disparo, los gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda junto al llanto quitaron la quietud de aquella tarde._

 _=Por fin te haré reír con mis peleas, Tsuna=_

 _Faltaba una semana para tu quinto aniversario luctuoso._

Tsuna se encontraba mirando sin realmente ver la tumba, lo sucedido con su amigo era algo que no esperaba, algo que no deseaba.

Los dos guardianes y el tutor comenzaron a caminar, comenzaron a subir aquella escalinata.

 _-Hay que seguirlos_

La mirada llena de angustia del joven se hizo presente, una muda súplica que los acompañantes se negaron a escuchar.

 _-Hay que seguirlos_

Y sin quererlo realmente continuó con el camino que le indicaron.y el rojo de aquella lápida de mármol, como la llama de la tormenta, y letras del mismo color le dan la bienvenida.

Se acerca mas solo para descubrir un nombre que no deseaba leer:

 **Gokudera Hayato**

Quien hubiera tenido el título de mano derecha en la décima generación de vongola.

Aquel joven de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, quien desde su más tierna infancia había recorrido las calles de Italia, convertido en un ser independiente ante la verdad de su pasado. El quien cumpliendo las órdenes, sin saberlo, de Reborn había viajado hasta Japón para poder convertirse en uno de los pilares de la más famosa familia del bajo mundo, aquel cuya promesa de ver los fuegos artificiales le había hecho cambiar sus ideología, quien sin saberlo, era el primer amigo de Tsuna.

Aquel joven explosivo de carácter, pero de noble corazón se hallaba enterrado ahí.

Tsunayoshi ya no detiene sus lágrimas, las deja caer mientras mira la lápida de mármol, mientras mira los tributos de quienes sigue, dulces de uva, un libro sobre extraterrestres y una dinamita, misma que se unen a tributos anteriores.

mismos que liberan las esferas plateadas que viajan a sus acompañantes.

-¿Que… qué le….pasó a….?-no puede terminar la frase, aquellas frías letras, y la solemnidad de sus amigos, es dolorosa

 _-Conoces su historia-exclamaron en una sola voz-sin amigos, sin poder perdonar el secreto de su pasado, solo su vida como mafioso era lo único que tenía_

-¡Eso era antes! cu...cuando la batalla...el cambio...él-las palabras se ocultan en el nudo que hay en su garganta-el…

 _=Nunca lo defraudare=se escucha como eco entre las tumbas, la voz de Gokudera se hace presente en la brisa que rodea al cementerio=-eres mi primer amigo Tsuna=_

Palabras nunca dichas, palabras que se quedaron en silencios cómplices en sonrisas bajo el cielo, en miradas determinadas antes de cada batalla, palabras que nunca se creyeron necesitar en pronunciar.

 _-Su primer amigo haya muerto, no hubo culpables, nadie supo la verdad, toda Namimori era recuerdo constante de aquel joven castaño que había arriesgado su vida por un desconocido, que había dado palabras de aliento, que había sonreído con una pureza, toda la ciudad fue un cruel y amargo recuerdo para alguien que siento haber defraudado a lo más importante de su vida, no soporto ver como su familia se había destruido con unas simples palabras en un hospital._

 _Después de tu funeral, lo intento y claro que lo intento, pero cada esquina, cada clase, todo le recordaba que no estuvo contigo, que no pudo salvar a su amigo, abandonó Japón con la intención de olvidar, Reborn lo supo, mas no como detenerlo, solo le aviso a Shamal y a Bianchi para que le cuidaran._

 _Volvió a ser el que era antes de conocerte, cada pandillero y mafioso que le recordaba quién había sido terminaba en el hospital…_

 _Su destino escrito antes de ser tu mano derecha se cumplió._

 _En una pelea callejera su existencia terminó, solo en un oscuro callejón Hayato murió._

 _Mas cuando encontraron su cuerpo, una sonrisa tranquila estaba._

 _Solo el silencio y la muerte escucharon su tributo a ti._

 _=Por fin te veré Tsuna=_

 _Faltaba un mes para tu primer aniversario luctuoso._

Tsuna se encontraba hincado con las manos en los oídos, tratando que las voces de sus acompañantes fueron opacadas, pero no fue suficiente, escuchó lo sucedido con su amigo.

 _-El nunca quiso la ayuda de nadie_

Fue la respuesta a la pregunta muda que le dio a sus amigos.

-Hay que continuar-exclamó Reborn mientras desviaba la mirada de aquella tumba, su mano apretada en un puño y la otra bajando su fedora.

Tsuna se levantó al ver como lo últimos guardianes se comenzaban a mover. Dudó en moverse.

 _-Hay que continuar_

Pero en vez de avanzar retrocede, niega con la cabeza, el no continuara el viaje.

Comienza a correr con la intención de abandonar el cementerio, ya no quiere continuar, desea salir de ahí, escapar.

La esperanza es la ultima que muere, pero está muriendo en él de forma lenta y dolorosa, simplemente ya no puede continuar con aquel viaje.

El no pidió aquel viaje.

Se detiene a ver a sus alrededores, no hay salida, comienza a correr, pero no halla la salida, está en un laberinto

 _-Debe continuar el viaje décimo, solo falta ver a sus demás guardianes_

-Por favor, quiero irme, por favor

 _-Debe ver a sus demás guardianes_

Las voces se detienen y comienza a caminar, ve unas siluetas a lo lejos y corre con la intención de hablarles, preguntarles sobre la salida, o seguirles hasta ella, mas al llegar su rostro muestra miedo y resignación.

Está frente a Reborn, Lambo y Ryohei y detrás de dos tumbas más…

Las lágrimas continúan cayendo

- _Debes ver a tus demás guardianes_

Las voces de sus acompañantes son solo un susurro

-Es una ilusión, esto es una ilusión, una broma cruel de Mukuro… el me puede ver

Es la frase que recita, con la intención de no creer en lo visto minutos antes mientras siente cómo es guiado al frente

- _Lo lamento Tsunayoshi_

El susurro lo hiere ante la pena que demuestra, con dolor abre los ojos para hallarse con dos nombres más…

Sus piernas ya no lo soportan y cae de rodillas ante el mármol índigo...

* * *

 **Me quieren matar tanto por el capitulo, como por mi ausencia.**

 **No se si lo he comentado anteriormente pero este fic, lo escribi como un solo capitulo, pero ya llevo varios y creo que pronto lo terminare.**

 **Al terminar este pienso continuar con otro de los que ya tengo publicados:**

 **Ilusion de un sueño: un au con oc´s**

 **Tres generaciones: un encuentro entre generaciones y con los fem guardianes, sin oc´s**

 **El otro fic que tengo, aun lo estoy reestructurando para poder reiniciarlo.**

 **ASi que de los dos antes mencionados ¿cual les gustaria que fuera el siguiente?**

 **Comentarios y demas estan bienvenidos**


	9. Chapter 9

Se encuentran con la tumba de los guardianes de la niebla.

De rodilla lee el nombre de ambos relucientes en el frío mármol, _Chrome Nagi Dokuro y Mukuro Rokudo._ La idea de una cruel broma por parte del sádico Mukuro se desvaneció.

Los tributos que dejan son flores para la única mujer del grupo y dulces mientras que para el chico una miniatura de su tridente forman las esferas que le están acompañando durante esa cruel travesía.

-Que….- más la pregunta muere en sus labios no sabe cómo continuar, pero sus acompañantes saben lo que desea saber.

" _La tragedia le llegó a la tímida guardiana, un mes después de tu desaparición._

 _Recuerda Tsunayoshi Sawada, que la libertad de Mukuro Rokudo era por ti, el décimo Vongola, cualquier falla por parte de él, tú pagarás las consecuencias. Sin ti, él debía volver a la prisión._

 _Reborn se movió, más la enfermedad de tu madre, la actitud de guardián de la tormenta, y otras situaciones, no logró lo que más deseabas joven cielo. Mukuro volvería a su prisión._

 _En el hogar de aquello jovenes, Vendice llegó por el guardián de la niebla, él no regresaría a la prisión, no sin pelear._

 _La pelea fue poderosa, pero eran varios contra el chico, sus otros compañeros a excepción de Chrome habían caído ya en la inconsciencia._

 _ **-!Vete Nagi¡**_

 _ **-No lo dejaré Mukuro**_

 _Sus palabras, promesas silenciosas de no separarse, misma que en algún momento lo habían hecho con aquel que se había ido. Fue el triste tributo de aquel dia._

 _Derribados ambos, los guardianes de aquel cruel lugar toman la decisión de lanzar un golpe, un solo golpe para que dejara al chico en mal estado, y así poder llevárselo, la cadena fue lanzada sin ningun problema, mas ante la visión del caído y de quienes lo querían capturar se abrió con sorpresa._

 _La joven, en su último intento de salvar a su maestro, se atravesó y la cruel navaja la hirió._

 _El cansancio de ambos, la pérdida de poder, la desesperación se hizo presente en el lugar._

 _Negando lo visto, Mukuro intentó ayudar a su amiga, a su hermana, se acercó a ella y suplicando ayuda, que le fue negada, la tranquila sonrisa en aquel joven rostro fue la forma en que se despidió._

 _El más frío de los guardianes estaba en shock, aquello no podía ser posible, el dolor que estaba experimentado no era igual al que le había provocado la infame famiglia Estraeno, no, ese dolor que sentía solo era comparado con la de aquella tarde en el hospital._

 _No sintió cuando fue apresado, ni siquiera cuando le quitaron el cuerpo de la chica y le dejaron en el suelo, no sintió nada._

 _Solo sentia el dolor de la perdida, él había perdido a su hermanita, su hermanita, su estrella había muerto protegiendo, la había perdido tal y como perdió a su hermanito, su cielo y en ambos no pudo hacer nada por protegerlos, cuando lo había jurado en silencio._

 _No hubo duelo para el joven, solo el dolor y asi fue llevado a las profundidades de la prisión._

 _Cuando Reborn y los demás llegaron, solo vieron a tres jóvenes llorando, gritando con dolor y en medio de ellos a la joven guardiana._

 _Reborn oculto su mirada e hizo varias llamadas entre ellas a Nono, intentaría liberar a Mukuro._

 _Las reuniones se llevaron a cabo, solo los mas cercanos a quien en vida había sido el candidato a Décimo, apoyaron la noción de libertad del joven Mukuro, pero las demás famiglias conscientes de la sangrienta historia del joven, del odio hacia la mafia._

 _Decisión un anime, que fue dada a conocer a los guardianes de la leyes de la mafia._

 _Mukuro Rokudo, ejecutor de la familia Estraeno y muchas otras, quien portó de forma temporal el título de guardián de la niebla en la décima generación Vongola, único en sostenerle un batalla a la nube viajera, fue ejecutado un mes y dos semanas después del entierro del joven Sawada y dos semanas después de la muerte de su hermana de llama, Chrome._

 _En una de las últimas reuniones entre los sobrevivientes y Reborn, hablan de que ambas nieblas sean enterradas junto al cielo, decisión que todos aceptan._

 _Así Reborn recuperó el cuerpo del chico, para así iniciar con aquella triste tradición, donde todos al llegar al sueño de la muerte, serian enterrados junto a su gran amigo._

 **-Gracias por su...tu amistad Tsuna**

 **-Gracias…**

El silencio los rodea y Tsuna no puede evitar pensar en sus dos guardianes, ellos tenían una vida por delante, no seguirle.

Se abraza a sí mismo, intentando que el dolor y la tristeza desaparecieran, más era imposible, ambas sensaciones se mantenian.

- _Hay que continuar-exclamó Reborn_

 _-Sí-susurra Lambo_

 _-El,debe estar esperándonos_

Son las palabras del antiguo guardián del sol, quien inicia a caminar hacia la siguiente

-¿El?¿De quien hablan?-cuestionó mirando a sus acompañantes, mientras dos de ellas le ayudan

 ** _-¿Quien de tus guardianes faltan?_**

-Falta..

Más las palabras mueren al llegar frente, al lugar que esperaba ver desde un inicio, su tumba.

Una tumba de mármol naranja, con letras de color oro, su nombre y las fechas que le corresponden.

- _El único omnívoro que he conocido y al que he respetado._

-Hibari...

Aquellas palabras le hicieron ver de donde provenía la voz, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos que estaban aún cubiertos de lágrimas, se llenaron de nuevo, al ver a su guardián más fuerte.

-Hi...Hibari...

* * *

Lo se me quieren matar, les recomiendo leer el quinto capitulo, estaba segura que los habia subido, lo siento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, los usos para entretenimiento**

* * *

El guardián más fuerte de la décima generación, Kyoya Hibari, el ex-prefecto de la escuela Nami.

A el nunca le gusto esta en grupo o manadas como él le llamaba, solo aceptó aquella que le daba retos, enemigos fuertes.

Aunque nunca lo admitiera todos y cada uno de aquel extraño grupo, se ganaron su respeto, pero había tres en especial, el cabeza de piña, su primer rival, el segundo el tutor de su compañero, aquel extraño bebe y por último aquel que debería ser su jefe, Tsunayoshi…

Tsuna miraba sorprendido a su guardián más fuerte, las esferas plateadas, tributo que no lograba comprender, eran liberados por aquel objeto…

-¿Como sucedió?

Susurro más la pregunta se escuchó como un grito

" _Tu mejor que nadie conocía la sed de sangre de Hibari, misma que se apaciguó cuando fuiste elegido, los enemigos constantes y la determinación de ser mejor…_

 _Su escuela siempre fue la mejor, la disciplina era increíble… pero un dia dicha disciplina se quebró, el orgullo que Hibari sentía por su propia escuela también._

 _El único herbívoro, más bien el único omnívoro que conocía, había muerto en su amada escuela, nunca se supo quien fue, aquello molestó más su orgullo._

 _La manada a la que pertenecía, se había roto, sin el principal pilar y cada uno tomó caminos distintos._

 _Cuando supo lo de Gokudera, no dudo en buscar a los idiotas y tomar la justicia en su mano, igual con la de Yamamoto._

 _Las muertes de las nieblas, eran imposibles de buscarles justicia, ya que estas habían sido bajo la justica de la mafia._

 _Su escuela y ciudad se volvieron la número uno en seguridad, nadie se opone a las leyes impuestas por el que fue nombrado el terror de Namimori._

 _Aquello fue debido a la sed de sangre que tenia, ya no había rivales a los cuales enfrentarse, así que su palabra se convirtió en ley._

 _De forma inconsciente se impuso un toque de queda._

 _Tres años después, algunos de los yakuzas de la ciudad se reunieron y lo citaron._

 _Fue una batalla cruel y violenta, mucho murieron, otros quedaron lisiados, todos por intentar enfrentarse a un carnívoro con mucha sed._

 _Pero entre la confusión, un piquete y dolor lo azotaron, pero aun así continuó peleando, después sus piernas se sintieron entumecidas, pero ni así cayó, hasta que su último rival cayó inconsciente. Se permitió descansar, llamó a su fiel mano derecha y cerró los ojos ante el cansancio._

 _cuando despertó lo hizo en el hospital, y después de reconocer el lugar, se deido a reconocer su cuerpo, como lo hacía en cada batalla…_

 _Sus ojos dieron con una pregunta, fue lo que vio Kusakabe._

 _Kusakabe respirando de forma tranquilo, le indico lo dicho por el médico y que otros más repetirían._

 _Durante la batalla uno le había clavado una navaja en la columna, al haber continuado peleando con ella le provocó daño. Sus piernas estaban muertas._

 _Había posibilidad de una operación para recuperar la movilidad, pero él se negó a realizarse._

 _Cuando el pueblo se enteró de lo sucedido con el gran Hibari, la delincuencia creyó poder reclamar la ciudad._

 _Grave equivocación, el consejo disciplinario del colegio Nami, era fiel a su líder y ellos se habían convertido en la policía y los que se hicieron cargo cuando Hibari estaba en el hospital._

 _Hibari se dejó ver con su silla de ruedas demostrando que aun con esa dificultad podía ser el demonio._

 _La ciudad siguió siendo la más segura y Hibari tomó el puesto de director en el colegio, mismo que había sido modificado para la comodidad del ahora dueño de la ciudad."_

Aún en esa silla de ruedas Hibari es la ley en este lugar-exclamaron en una sola voz

Y Tsuna miró a su amigo, el seguia vivo pero su vida estaba atada a ese objeto. Sabía que Hibari no le agradaba aquello

" _ **Este es mi castigo por no cuidarte bien pequeño cielo"**_

Tsuna escuchó aquel susurro y simplemente se acercó pero detuvo su caminar.

-quiero irme

-aún falta una por visitar

Tsuna asintió ya con todo su espíritu quebrado, su intuición le indicaba que debía continuar aquel viaje para poder terminarlo. E ir a casa

Así siguió hasta que una llama naranja le llamó la atención

" _Hasta que el último integrante de la décima generación muera en ese instante la llama se apagará"_

* * *

Mi intencion es actualizar cada quince dias.

Esta historia ya va a terminar y por enden retomare la ilusion de un sueño, ya estoy editando los primeros capitulos.

Cualquier comentario esbien recibido


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, los usos para entretenimiento**

* * *

La visita a la tumba del décimo

Una tumba de mármol sencillo, el silencio existente a su alrededor, estaba siendo roto por gritos extremos, disparos y/o discusiones. Así como algunas risas.

O tal vez

Una tumba abandonada…

Eso era lo que Tsuna había esperado en ese viaje. A sus amigos con su vida continuando, siendo felices y olvidándolo...como algo pasajero.

Pero no habia sido asi

La vida de todos había sido truncada a su desaparición.

Su lapida en marmol naranja rodeada de una llama cielo vinculado a sus últimos guardianes. Su nombre coronado por los anillos vongola cuyos dueños ya no estaban en ese mundo.

Una pistola, un par de tonfas junto a un par de guantes y unos cuernos. Tributos a su cielo desaparecido. Reunidos a los mismos de años anteriores.

Solo una vez habían robado algo de dicha tumba, el castigo fue terrible, aun continúan en el hospital.

Los últimos tres guardianes y el tutor miraban aquella fría tumba, pensando, imaginando, deseando que el joven que descansaba ahí regresara con ellos, escuchar sus gritos de miedo, ver aquellos ojos con determinación o la más importantes escuchar aquella risa clara que les daba esperanza de un futuro mirando fuegos artificiales.

Para el castaño fue terrible ver aquellas miradas llenas de desolación, de tristeza oculta en las frías miradas, por lo que desvió la suya abrazándose intentando disminuir la tristeza de su propio corazón, ellos debían vivir como lo habían hecho antes de estar con él, ellos no debían sufrir asi, deberian haber continuado su vida.

Una hora después, en completo silencio, las llamas del sol, el trueno y la nube brillaban dándole entender al cielo que ellos aún viven y seguirán viviendo a pesar de la rutina a pesar de que el se fue.

-Hasta el próximo año-susurro Reborn, como temiendo despertar a los seres que descansaban en el lugar  
-Espera-exclamó Hibari, todos miraron al joven, quien siempre se retiraba en silencio-deben ver algo  
-Los encontraste por fin-dijo Reborn mientras apretaba los puños-¿Donde están?  
-En la escuela, nos esperan-exclamó Hibari mientras comenzaba a mover su silla de ruedas.  
-¿A quien encontró Hibari-san?-cuestiono Tsuna preocupado por el odio y la frialdad que desprendían aquellos tres  
-A tus asesino-fue la respuesta de todas las chicas

El grupo camino seguidos por el castaño y aquellas chicas, para Tsuna el saber que habían encontrado aquellos que lo habían golpeado, y conociendo el carácter de dos de ellos temió por esas personas

Así entraron a Nami-chu que había sido modificada para la comodidad de Hibari, quien ahora era el director del colegio, asi como tambien un area cerrada, mas no le tomo mucha importancia; llegando al salon donde alguna vez se habían escuchado las risas de aquel llamado dame-Tsuna, al entrar ahí se encontraron con tres hombre amarrados y ya golpeados y Lambo ni bien había entrado cuando se lanzó a golpearlos

-El fue el que sufrió más por tu muerte, por fin tenía una familia que lo veía como un niño, no como un asesino de tan bajo nivel-dijo Ximena-su hermano mayor, sus hermanitos se fueron y su madre también se fue. Perdió todo hoy hace diez años

Ryohei detuvo a lambo y lo abrazo mientras el joven lloraba en sus brazos, murmurando aquella palabra que atormentaba su joven mente ¿por que el?.

Reborn también golpeó a los chicos con odio, le habían quitado su mayor orgullo, aquel chico que a pesar de todo continuaba, aquel chico cuya llama era hermosa, al chico que había llegado a querer como a un hijo. Esos idiotas le habían quitado a su hijo

-¡Basta!. ¡Ya basta!-grito Tsuna poniéndose frente a ellos como si pudiera defenderlos y el ex-arcobaleno se detuvo  
-Ellos solo quieren saber el por qué-dijo Hime- tus verdugos escolares nunca te habían mandado al hospital y esa ocacion te mandaron al panteón quieren entender ¿por qué?  
-¿Que les hizo Sawada para que lo mataran?-exclamó Ryohei con una frialdad extraña ante su forma de ser  
-Ese chico no valía nada-dijo uno de ellos que el castaño reconoció como Mochida, más un certero golpe de Hibari lo callo, a pesar de su condición aún podía dar golpes certeros

Tsuna observó a los tres, recordaba perfectamente que dos lo habían golpeado con saña, pero uno lo dudaba y era el mismo que tenía la mirada oculta, todo parecía ser que a él aquella acción le había afectado más que a los otros

-Es el único que está arrepentido de lo sucedido, él lo hizo por necesidad-Cynthia-cuando supo que había muerto no pudo evitar sentirse culpable  
-Siempre va al cementerio, mas no entra-dice Hime-nunca a tenido el valor de ir a tu tumba a pedirte perdon  
-Necesitaba el dinero-susurro el chico-nos dijo que nos daría el dinero si golpeamos a Sawada, al decimo; mi madre necesitaba una operación. Se salio de control, era solo una llamada de atención. No quería que muriera, por favor perdonenme

El castaño miro con ternura al joven para después tocarlo, el chico sintió la acción y abrió los ojos sorprendidos y como si mirara a su víctima regalarle una mirada llena de tranquilidad, llena de perdón

-Lo siento Sawada, lo siento, perdóname por favor, perdóname  
-Hibari-san, Reborn ya no le hagan nada por favor, el no queria hacerme daño, por favor ya no los lastimen-susurro el castaño, el ya había provocado mucho dolor como para continuar haciéndolo  
-¿cuál era el nombre de quien les pago ?-pregunto Reborn  
-Escuche que le decían Rogelio Nero-exclamó el que se había arrepentido  
-Me encargare de que vendice no los acuse, pero pasarán un tiempo en prisión por lo que hicieron  
-mpg Kusakabe llévatelos y que los procesen por la muerte de Sawada Tsunayoshi y si no lo hacen serán mordidos hasta la muerte  
-Si Kyo-san

Así salieron dejando a la mano derecha de Hibari hacerse cargo de todos al estar en la entrada de la escuela los ultimo integrantes de la décima generación voltearon a ver un resplandor naranja, mismo que Tsuna realizaba, debido a su deseo de hacer que los corazones de sus amigos, tutor y hermano ya no sufrieran. Que le recordaran sin dolor.

Su cálida y pura llama, calmo aquellos corazones.

-/Por fin eres libre Tsuna/

* * *

El final esta próximo...

Y por cierto ya están editado dos de los cuatro capítulos de ilusión de un sueño.

Comentarios y/o sugerencias son bien recibidas.


	12. Chapter 12

Cayó e rodillas después de verlos partir, no comprendía lo que había pasado, se suponía que sus amigos estarían bien sin él, se suponía que ellos no le habían necesitado en el pasado, ¿Por qué su futuro se había destruido a su ausencia?

Las miradas vacías de algunos de ellos, de odio y soledad, esas miradas no debían existir, simplemente todo debería ser igual ante de que el fuera elegido.

 _ **Has visto lo que tu muerte provoca en los tuyos… ya has terminado el viaje…Primo te espera Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

 **Decimo**

Una voz tranquila, una voz llena de consuelo se hizo presente por sobre las voces de aquellas extrañas, pero para sus nervios de por si alterados demasiado cerca.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó asustado al ver la luz tan cerca, era cierto que se había acercado a ella, pero no a esa distancia, no tan cerca como para ver la mano extendida de su tátara abuelo, alzo la vista para verle, la luz le cegaba, pero aun así podía distinguir la figura de su ancestro, así como también de los viejos líderes de la Vongola a excepción del Noveno.

 _ **Es hora que pase a la luz**_

El castaño negó mientras retrocedía, la luz no debía darle miedo y aquella brillante luz le aterraba, la mano extendida de su ancestro era igual de aterradora que sus pesadillas de soledad.

Comenzó a retroceder, las lágrimas en sus ojos saliendo, él quería regresa

 **Decimo es hora**

¡Noooo!

Fue lo que grito para comenzar a correr de regreso, más lo que no había visto ni sentido anteriormente se hacía presente, varias almas caminando a la luz, muchas sujetándole con la intención de que regresara a ella, corrió alejándose, cayendo por momentos, evitando las extrañas enredaderas que se aparecían para evitar su regreso, él debía regresar con los suyos y ni las almas en busca del consuelo de la muerte le detendrían, cayo de una altura más alta y el golpe le dolió.

De hecho en ese momento todo su cuerpo resintió una gran oleada de dolor, con cuidado y resistiendo el dolor se levantó, vio una enredadera clavada en su mano, misma que sin importar el dolor se quitó.

Salió alejándose de aquellas extrañas almas que le seguían, se alejó intentando llegar a la oscura penumbra que debía llevarle con los suyos, más el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle cuenta, y en algún momento cayo, mas no toco el suelo, unos brazos le sujetaron, el miedo lo invadió comenzó a pelear temiendo que fueran esa extrañas chicas que le detenían, que le obligaban a regresar con primo

-Jefe

-Decimo

Las voces de Hayato y Chrome, también le hicieron temblar, él no quería ir a las voces junto a su ancestro, él quería ir a la de sus amigos vivos

-No, suéltenme, debo regresa, Hayato, Takeshi—gritaba mientras peleaba para salir de aquellos brazos—que me suelten no quiero ir con él, quiero quedarme, Lambo, Ryohei, por favor déjenme ir, quiero regresar, por favor, ellos...ellos… Chrome, Kyoya, Mukuro

-¡Omnívoro! ¡Cálmate!-grito Hibari quien salió del shock al escuchar su nombre y aquella angustia de los labios de su jefe, más el seguía en aquel lugar de sombras, sombras que continuaban a su alrededor

-Cálmate Tsunayoshi—exclamo la voz de Mukuro, quien al igual que Hibari se sentía incómodo ante la angustia que el joven capo emanaba

-Por favor suéltenme, por favor mama, papa, niños por favor, suéltenme por favor

-¡Tsuna cálmate!—fue el grito que diera el tutor del joven y como si su voz fuera un calmante el joven dejo de pelear y alzo la mirada, su mirada cristalina debido a la angustia dolor y la desesperación se hizo presente—todo está bien, Tsuna estas en casa

-Re…Reborn—exclamo con cansancio, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación su familia estaba y era sujetado por sus guardianes más fuertes, su mirada hacia al más poderoso, sus ojos llenos aun de esa sed de sangre pero no tan aterradora y vacía, mientras que el otro mantenía una mirada burlona una mirada que nadie había visto—Mu…Mukuro

Fue lo último en exclamar antes de caer presencia del cansancio.

Antes de quedar de nuevo en la oscuridad escucho, voces hablando de milagros y ordenes, que no comprendía, pero lo único que sabía es que no estaba cerca de primo, no estaba cerca de la luz, que la muerte le había liberado de sus manos…

El sonido de una ambulancia había llamado la atención a los que se encontraban aun en la escuela, así que intentado saber que había pasado se acercaron para ver a los paramédicos subir una camilla donde un castaño reposaba con una mascarilla de oxígeno y además de toda la sangre que le cubría.

-Sawada/Tsuna

Fueron los gritos dados por el as del béisbol y líder del club de boxeo quienes inmediatamente subieron a la ambulancia

-¡¿Qué espera? maneje al extremo!

El aura de los dos adolescentes, provoco que hicieran lo pedido. Mientras que los alumnos habían estado viendo aquello se fueron alejando ante el aura de muerte que emanaba del prefecto

-Quiero nombres, Kusakabe—exclamo de forma frio el demonio de la escuela y salió de la escuela mientras marcaba de forma rápida un numero conocido, donde ni siquiera espero el saludo normal exclamo—El omnívoro está en el hospital, lo encontraron en un charco de sangre

Fueron las palabras que obtuvo para después irse en su motocicleta al hospital…

Reborn rompió su celular en cuanto el sonido de corte se dio. Llamando la atención de todos.

-Reborn—exclamo Nana, desde hace rato un mal presentimiento se hacía presente, un terrible presentimiento

-Era Hibari…Tsuna está en el hospital

La tasa que estaba precariamente sujeta por la mujer callo mientras sus manos temblaban

-Le avisare a la familia—fueron las palabras de Bianchi.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron de forma estrepitosa y antes de que alguna persona exclamara su conformidad, la camilla apareció llevando al joven a la sala de operaciones con el fin de salvar la vida al castaño.

El ambiente en la sala de espera era muy pesada, varios jóvenes se encontraban en el lugar, incluso niños, más la tensión era palpable, todos mirando a la puerta donde la marca de operaciones estaba.

La tormenta estaba sentado junto a la lluvia, sus manos apretadas en forma de puños sobre sus pantalones, mientras que la tranquila lluvia apretaba su espada de bambú, ambos en silencio, ambos esperando que su amigo saliera con bien de aquella operación.

El sol estaba sin hacer nada extremo, solo ahí sirviendo de apoyo a su hermana y amiga quien le acompañaba, ambas con las manos en forma de oración esperando un milagro. Pero él también se encontraba rezando por un milagro extremo

Una de las nieblas estaba sentada junto a la lluvia con su tridente cerca de su corazón y mirando la sala ahogando en su memoria recuerdos de una situación similar, la presión en su tridente se hizo mayor, mientras desviaba ligeramente la vista hacia la entrada del hospital.

Afuera y espantando a la mayoría de personas se hallaban la niebla mayor y la nube sacando la frutacion que sentían en esos momentos, con cada golpe cubierto y dado por medio de sus armas, sacando la angustia que sentían.

Mientras que el pequeño trueno estaba en brazos de la mama del castaño ambos mirando la puerta. Bianchi estaba a su lado con los otros dos pequeños a su lado I-pin y futta también esperaban excelentes noticias como todos.

Bianchi desvió la mirada de los dos niños que estaban aferrados a ella para dirigírsela al niño de traje que estaba en la esquina

Reborn con la mirada oculta por su fedora miraba la puerta, su mano apretada en puño, haría suplicar por la muerte a quien se había osado tocar así a su cielo.

Observo por el rabillo de su ojo la entrada de los dos guardianes más poderosos del grupo y aquello no le gusto. Ya que justo en ese momento la luz de la sala de operaciones se había apagado y el doctor salió.

Sus ojos se ocultaron por completo ante la postura del doctor. La tensión se hizo aún más fuerte y sus ancais asesinas también.

-Doctor como esta mi hijo—fue la pregunta que hizo Nana levantándose para encontrarse

El doctor miro a la mujer, la angustia en sus ojos y la mirada de miedo en el del pequeño que cargaba, los demás jóvenes se habían levantado también, en espera de noticias buenas…noticias que él no tenía.

-Bueno… la operación fue un éxito—exclamo y desvío la mirada ante la siguiente frase—pero…

Más la puerta abriéndose de forma estrepitosa y los gritos de enfermeras pidiéndole a alguien que se detuvieran lo distrajeron, para ver al joven castaño que había tapado solo unos minutos antes correr como si su vida dependiera de una carrera que su cuerpo no soportaba.

Sintió como era levente empujado, como si la oscuridad reinante las afueras del hospital llamara al joven, mas su cuerpo débil sucumbió ante la puerta donde fue salvado por los chicos que entraban.

-Jefe

-Decimo

Las voces de dos de los jóvenes, que con la esperanza de calmarle le llamaron no hicieron más que espantarle más, los dos jóvenes le sujetaban e incluso le llamaron con la intensión de calmarle, más lo gritos llamando a sus amigos y familia se hacían presentes ¿Qué había paso en aquellos minutos que había muerto? ¿Que había visto para que le temiera a la muerte de esa manera?

-Enfermera un sedante rápido, se está lastimando más

-Tsuna cálmate—fue el grito del infante quien se puso al frente, la mirada castaña con emociones demasiado poderosas se hizo presente—todo está bien Tsuna, estas en casa

Aquella frase le permitió salir de la pesadilla en la que vivía y después de nombrar al bebe y ver a los que le sujetaban se desmayó.

La camilla llego y fue puesta en ella, donde el suero y una trasfusión de sangre le eran puestas, el doctor gritaba órdenes, mientras que algunas enfermeras y enfermeros indicaban del milagro, porque sabían que el niño había muerto…


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Amano, asi como los oc´s a sus respectivas dueñas.

* * *

En una habitación del hospital un joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba descansando, había pasado una semana desde el accidente y el joven había tenido que ser sedado, debido a extraños ataques de pánico, que parecían ser calmados ante la voz del extraño infante que acompañaba al grupo del chico.

En ese momento un joven de cabellos plata entraba para ver al joven durmiente, entró y se sentó en su lugar, mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no salieran, el miedo de aquellos minutos, la muerte temporaria, pero muerte al fin de su cielo era algo cruel. Algo que desde el evento del futuro sabia que seria muy duro para todos.

Dos horas despues aparecia un joven castaño, quien sonreía, mas no lo hacía completamente.

-Vete a descansar Gokudera

-Cualquier cosa, avisas Yamamoto

Exclamó el joven de cabellos platas para salir de la habitación.

Yamamoto miro al castaño y después como la enfermera entraba checaba los signos del castaño y salía.

Solo el susurro del nombre era lo que rodeaba aquella habitación.

Todos los guardianes hacían su guardia, Hibari iba parte de la noche y a la mitad de la misma era relevado por Mukuro.

A todos les tocó ver las crisis de su querido cielo, a quien no podía ayudar, ante el miedo de la voz de su amigo.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi era un asesino natural, observó el cambio de su heredero ante el peculiar grupo que había a su alrededor, mismo que giraba entorno del joven castaño. Asi como tambien sabia de las ansias de sangre de su hijo por encontrar a los que habían dañado al castaño.

En una ocasión había ido a ver a su hijo al hospital, estando presente vio una de las crisis del durmiente, y logro entender algo dicho entre gritos de miedo y peticiones de ayuda, quería que algo se alejara de él, que lo dejaran regresar con los suyos.

Observó a su hijo regresar con un ánimo decaído, simplemente llegó y se sentó con una mirada perdida. Todo seguía igual.

-Takeshi-llamo provocando que su hijo lo mirara-¿qué harán cuando Tsunayoshi despierte?

-¿Eh?

-¿Que haran?-cuestiono mirando la confusión de su hijo-después de un tiempo en el hospital yo quisiera estar en otro lugar que no fuera mi casa, algun lugar tranquilo

-Bueno-comenzó mientras se rascaba la nuca-no lo se, no lo hemos pensado

-¿A dónde le gustaría ir?

-La playa-respondió sin pensarlo-la última vez que fuimos a la playa él no lo disfruto-recordó el asunto en Mafialand-creo que le gustaría

-Bueno deberían planear la salida a la playa

-No sabemos cuando despertara, además tal vez deba tener que estar en reposo

-El esta bien, el reposo sera minimo-respondió mientras preparaba un poco de sushi-solo necesita salir de su mente

-¿Salir de su mente?

-Está atrapado en su mente, necesita salir, me sorprende que no lo haya hecho tomando en cuenta que están con él, a menos…¿lo han llamado?-cuestionó mirando a su hijo quien lo miraba confundido-¿cuál es su comportamiento en su habitación?

-Bueno es un hospital y si Hibari nos escucha haciendo ruido nos morderá hasta la muerte

-Eso lo explica todo

-No lo entiendo viejo, explicate

-Como te lo mencione, el chico está atrapado en su muerte, algo me dice que cree estar entre la vida y la muerte, y cuando despierta al no tener nada que le diga que está con los vivos, que está con ustedes, el despierta con miedo por que no sabe que ya está con ustedes, no sabe que ya regreso

-No lo hemos llamado-respondió mirando a su padre, quien con seriedad asintió, comprendiendo la situación-mañana es sábado hablaré con los chicos para ponernos de acuerdo en la salida

al día siguiente al ser fin de semana y no tener ningún motivo de separarse de su amigo.

Yamamoto llegó con una sonrisa, misma que llegaba a sus ojos, como lo esperaba en la habitación ya estaban todos.

-Hey chicos-exclamó saludandolos, medito un momento antes de sacar el tema de la salida a la playa-un amigo de mi padre dice que nos presta su casa que se encuentra en la costa para la salida

-¿salida?-cuestiono Chrome mirando al beisbolista

-Sip, la salida a la playa cuando Tsuna salga del hospital

-Oye friki del béisbol- exclamó Gokudera llamándolo por su apodo después de un tiempo-deja que el décimo despierte, para preparar algo

-Creo que lo mejor es preparar todo, para que una vez que Tsuna este dado de alta podamos hacerlo sin ningún retraso ¿o tu que opinas chiquitin?

Reborn quien estaba cerca de Tsuna escuchó las palabras del guardián, noto que este había recuperado parte de su actitud normal, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Me parece una buena idea-exclamó como respuesta-seria una salida interesante, toda la familia ira-exclamó dando a conocer así la orden para los dos guardianes más problemáticos-hay que preparar todo, así como los eventos que haremos

-Bueno, Tsuna no podrá participar en todos los eventos-exclamó la madre del castaño

-Es cierto, el décimo estara recuperandose, asi que yo como su mano derecha será quien ocupe su lugar, en los mismos

-El jefe puede ser el juez de los eventos

-Si Sawada será un juez EXTREMO

-Quieres callarte cabeza de césped

-¿como me llamaste cabeza de pulpo?

-Herbívoros por perturbar su paz, los morderé hasta la muerte

-Kfu, kfu, kfu la alondra esta molesta

Reborn estaba por detener al grupo, al que se había unido Lambo, cuando noto que la mano tensa de su alumno se relajaba, así que los dejó comportarse como si el chico estuviera despierto, eso ayudaba al joven.

Tsuna se hallaba sentado en algún lugar de ese pasillo, varias veces creía despertar, pero no lo sabía, aunque su intuición le decía que estaba, que podía despertar en cualquier comento, pero tenía miedo de despertar en un lugar donde sus amigos no estuvieran, donde en su lugar estuviera Primo y los demás líderes.

Estaba solo y aterrado, de pronto frente a él la llama roja de la tormenta y la azul de la lluvia se mostraron, estaban hablando lo nombraron, poco a poco las llamas de los demás aparecen, hablaban de algo que no estaba seguro, pero todo parecía ser un evento estilo Vongola, una sonrisa tímida aparece, en esos momentos un evento estilo Vongola con sus amigos, con todos ellos, era lo que necesitaba.

De pronto las llamas comenzaron a moverse.

-Hey esperen-exclamó mientras se levantaba y seguía las llamas, tal vez ellos no le escuchaban, pero el si.

Estaban planeando una salida a la playa, iba haber eventos al estilo Vongola, sushi por parte de Yamamoto, pasteles hechos por las chicas y algo de comida por parte de su madre, también de cosas que los niños harían en la playa.

-Solo necesitamos que despiertes Tsuna, solo debes despertar para que lo hagamos realidad

La llama amarilla en forma de chupete fue quien le habló directamente

-Despertar-susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos-solo debo despertar, solo debo despertar…

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un techo blanco, miró a su alrededor para descubrir una habitación de hospital, estaba en un hospital.

Estaba vivo

-Doctor, doctor el chico despertó.

El grito de la enfermera lo sacó de sus pensamientos y después el doctor apareció, examinando que no hubiera daño después de lo sucedido.

En la escuela, el comité disciplinario había llamado a Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hana, Kyoko y Ryohei, el motivo era simple: Tsunayoshi había despertado.

Los gritos que se escuchaban en el pasillo sacaron una sonrisa en el castaño, quien ya estaba acompañado ya por su madre, hermanos y tutor

-¡Tsuna/Décimo/jefe/Sawada!

Fue el grito que se escuchó y al poco rato se vio atrapado entre los brazos de sus guardianes, quienes derramaron algunas lágrimas ante la presencia de su cielo despierto

-Me alegra verlos chicos

-A nosotros también jefe

-¿que ha dicho el doctor, décimo?

-Que estoy bien, pero debo estar una semana más en observación-exclamó con un puchero, provocando sonrisas en los presentes-Reborn me dijo de una salida ¿de qué trata?

Así los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre el viaje y que se hará dos semanas después, ya que el hombre que les prestaría la casa, la utilizaría en ese lugar, además de que Hibari estaba haciendo unos cambios en la escuela que durarán dos semanas.

A Tsuna no le importó aquello, siempre y cuando pudiera realizarse la salida todo estaba bien.

Cuando la hora de visita término, solo se quedaron Tsuna y Reborn.

-Reborn

-Dime

-Creo que mi mama esta enferma-exclamó mirando a su tutor-puedes convencerla de que se haga un chequeo

-Descuida Tsuna, me haré cargo

-Gracias Reborn.

El chico cerró los ojos para descansar, siendo cuidado por esa noche por su tutor.

Durante la semana en el hospital uno de sus amigos estaba con él, ayudándole a recuperar el tiempo en la escuela, platicando con él y cuando este estaba durmiendo vigilando su respiración.

En la noche escuchaba el himno de la escuela que era cantado por Hibird, aquello significaba que Hibari estaba cerca y no se iba hasta verlo completamente dormido, acción que imitaba Mukuro, quien con sus ilusiones le evitaba pesadillas.

Habían dado la orden de que nadie fuera de la familia y amigos, podía acercarse al joven, el médico y dos enfermeras eran las únicas que podían entrar. Aquello lo sabía debido a que le habían comentado de un joven que había intentado verlo, pero debido a la orden era imposible que le viera.

Tsuna sospechaba quien era. Lamentablemente no podía acercarse ya que sus amigos en la escuela no lo dejaban en ningún momento, así como en cada esquina podía apreciar integrantes del comité disciplinario y mucho menos le dejaban acercarse a la área donde había sido su accidente, mismo que estaba cerrado debido a una construcción.

" _Pero un dia, dicha disciplina se quebró, el orgullo que Hibari sentía por su propia escuela también."_

Aquellas palabras le recordaron el por qué el cambio en la escuela en ese momento, mismo que nadie dentro de la escuela entendía, sólo la décima generación.

Uno de los patios desaparecia para darle un nuevo gimnasio a la escuela.

El sol brillaba entre las nubes, el sonido de las aves se escuchaba y el aroma salado se sentía.

Estaban por fin en la playa.

Durante aquel fin de semana se divirtió con sus amigos, sirvió de juez en los eventos propuestos por Reborn, disfruto de la comida de su madre, de los postres hecho por las chicas. De tiempo de calidad con sus amigos y sus hermanitos.

La salida estaba siendo realmente una gran distracción después de lo sucedido, había noches en las que no podía dormir recordando aquellos eventos después de su muerte, por lo que los había escrito con la intención de desahogarse.

-Yo Tsuna vamos a nadar un rato-llamo Yamamoto

-Vamos

-Entendido-exclamó hibari mientras colgaba, a su lado Mukuro y Reborn se hallaban, eran de esos momentos extraños donde los enemigos hacen una tregua por un fin mayor-Los herbívoros están fuera de la escuela y esperan nuestro regreso

-Kfu, Kfu Kfu, conoceran el infierno de propia mano.

Reborn no dijo nada solo oculto su mirada, en su bolsillo una carta que había interceptado para Tsuna.

" _Sawada._

 _Lamento mucho lo que te hice, estaba desesperado ante la necesidad del dinero; mi madre esta enferma, necesita una operación pero el seguro de mi padre no cubre la operación. La oferta que me hicieron junto a Mochida y a Hiragizawa era buena, dinero gratis..._

 _Lo necesitaba._

 _Pero me acobarde cuando dejaste de quejarte, me aterre al verte lleno de sangre y al saber que había muerto por unos minutos._

 _No acepte el dinero que Rogelio Nero me daba, era dinero con sangre._

 _Cuando supe de tu recuperación, quise ir a disculparme, pero me fue imposible, estas muy bien protegido._

 _Acepto mi culpa y el castigo que tus amigos quieran darme._

 _Solo espero tu perdón._

 _Atte. Takeru"_

-Tsuna no debe enterarse-exclamó el asesino provocando un asentimiento de los más fuertes de la generación-ahora vamos a divertirnos sino sospechara.

Mientras Tsuna jugaba con sus amigos en la orilla, noto algo cerca, por lo que se detuvo y observó a alguien que reconoció.

-Primo

El fundador de Vongola lo miraba con una sonrisa, miró hacia su izquierda y observó a un grupo de chicas jugando con el agua.

A pesar de nunca verles las caras, reconoció a las desconocidas, que al sentirse observadas voltearon para sonreirle y saludar

-Tsuna

-Décimo-llamo Gokudera a lo que Tsuna desvió la mirada a su guardianes y al regresar la mirada ya no había nadie-¿todo bien?

-Si no se preocupen, vamos a continuar.

" _ **Hasta su verdadera hora, Décimo"**_

Mientras en Namimori, Takeru se encontraba en el hospital junto a su padre, esperando que la operación de su madre terminara, un desconocido había llegado indicando que la operacion y recuperacion para su madre había sido pagado por un miembro de Vongola Corp. Además de que él tenía una beca para estudiar lo que quería. Cuando su padre preguntó quién había sido, Takeru supo que había obtenido el perdón de su compañero.

" _ **El decimo Vongola"**_

Mientras en Italia, Rogelio Nero tenía un golpe de estado, siendo asesinado por algunos de sus propios hombres, que estaban hartos de algunos de sus movimientos.

El nuevo líder, años después tendría una alianza con Vongola...

* * *

Se acabo, no se si haga un epilogo o lo deje asi, cualquier cosa es bien recibido.

Ahora me dedicare a Ilusion de un sueño, espero que les guste.


End file.
